


Framed: Back in Business

by Kadorienne



Category: Framed (tv miniseries)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Vividcon, Vividcon 2014, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash vid to Madonna's "Back in Business" from her "I'm Breathless" album.</p><p>Premiered at Vividcon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed: Back in Business

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/EQimAN-Zkgc)

[Download](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3hzzv2gcglcl/FramedBackInBusiness.mov)

**Author's Note:**

> The US dvd of this series has a lot of material cut out. The UK version can be gotten here:
> 
> http://www.filefactory.com/file/y8efuwe1yvn/Framed.1992.Episode1.mp4  
> http://www.filefactory.com/file/6mju971kdez5/Framed.1992.Episode2.mp4  
> http://www.filefactory.com/file/3ka0m2a8fn9t/Framed.1992.Episode3.mp4  
> http://www.filefactory.com/file/4j3625wugrst/Framed.1992.Episode4.mp4
> 
> I also highly recommend the novelization by Lynda LaPlante. And there's a US remake with Sam Neill as the criminal and Rob Lowe as the cop, with the story changed in many ways, but still quite good.


End file.
